


End.

by AnonymousSDM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: คืนพรีเมียร์แรกของหนังภาคสุดท้าย





	End.

ในที่สุด เรื่องราวก็ดำเนินมาถึงตอนจบ

เสียงกรีดร้องแหวกอากาศ แสงแฟลชกระหน่ำราวกับสลุตนิวเคลียร์วันสิ้นโลก นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่อยู่ในคาดการณ์อยู่แล้ว เขายกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นโบก ยิ้มจนตาหยี ยิ้มจนเห็นร่องรอยเหนื่อยล้าของการผ่านกาลเวลามายาวนาน

ที่หางตา เขาเห็นใบหน้าของคนที่เขาเฝ้ามองมาตลอด

คำพูดล้อเล่นของโจแอนน์เป็นความจริง พวกเขาได้เข้าฉากด้วยกันจริง ๆ เพียงภาคเดียวเท่านั้นจาก 5 ภาค คืนนี้คือพรีเมียร์แรกของภาพยนต์ภาคสุดท้าย จุดเริ่มต้นของการนับเวลาถอยหลังไปสู่จุดจบ

อีกฝ่ายคอยอยู่ก่อนแล้ว เมื่อเขาก้าวเข้าไปใกล้ อ้อมแขนอ้ากว้างจึงคว้าหมับเข้าไปรัดไว้ พอดีเหมือนวัดตัวมา

"ได้ยินว่าพี่จะไม่ไปพรีเมียร์ที่ปารีส"

เจ้าของอ้อมกอดพูดทั้งรอยยิ้มที่หันไปยิงให้นักข่าว เขาส่งเสียงในลำคอตอบในขณะที่ทำสิ่งเดียวกัน ทั้งคู่เล่นเป็นคนรักกัน ไม่มากก็น้อยก็ต้องมีซีนเล็ก ๆ ในภาพข่าวคู่กัน มันเป็นเรื่องจำเป็น

"เอเชียก็ด้วย"

คนได้รับคำตอบหันมา รอยยิ้มจางลงเล็กน้อย

"นอกจากที่นี่ พี่ไปพรีเมียร์ที่ไหนบ้าง?" เมื่อได้รับคำตอบเป็นการส่ายหน้าน้อย ๆ คนถามก็ถอนหายใจยาว "ทำไมพี่ต้องปิดตัวเองขนาดนี้?"

คนถูกถามไม่ได้ตอบ เขาให้ความสำคัญกับการมองใบหน้าด้านข้างของคนรักในบทบาทการแสดงมากกว่าจะนึกอยากพูดอะไร

"พี่ยังกังวลเรื่องนั้นอยู่อีกหรือ?" อีกฝ่ายยังถามไม่หยุด "ผมว่าทุกคนที่มีตาเขาก็รู้กันทั้งนั้นว่าอะไรเป็นอะไร"

"ไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้นหรอก" เขาตอบออกมาจากใจจริง "แต่ยังไงก็ขอบคุณนะ ที่จู๊ดออกตัวว่าชื่นชมเชื่อใจพี่ ทั้ง ๆ ที่ตอนนั้นยังไม่มีการพิสูจน์เป็นชิ้นเป็นอันอะไร"

คนได้รับคำขอบคุณเกาจมูก ริมฝีปากที่ยังคงมีรอยยิ้มกัดเม้ม และเขาไม่ได้คิดไปเองว่าใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายแดงระเรื่อขึ้นนิดหน่อย

"อันที่จริงแล้ว ผมไม่ได้ทำไปเพราะตั้งใจจะช่วยพี่เท่าไหร่" ฝ่ายนั้นพูดงึมงำเสียงเบาจนแทบไม่ได้ยินท่ามกลางเสียงอึกทึกของสื่อมวลชนและพิธีกร "ให้ตาย พี่ไม่รู้จริงเหรอ"

"มันไม่ใช่แค่ความชื่นชม" อีกฝ่ายตะกุกตะกักเมื่อได้รับแค่รอยยิ้มเป็นคำตอบ "โธ่เว้ย นี่ผมต้องเฉลยจริงเหรอ จอห์นนี่ ตอนนั้นผมชอบพี่นะ"

ได้หลุดออกมาคำหนึ่ง ที่เหลือก็ไม่ยากอีกต่อไป

"ผมชื่นชมพี่มานานแล้ว พอได้ยินว่าจะได้เล่นหนังด้วยกัน ความชื่นชมนั่นก็ฉุดไม่อยู่จนมันเปลี่ยนแปลงไป"

เสียงใครสักคนเรียกแว่วๆ ก่อนที่ร่างสูงผอม ที่ดูเหมือนจะบอบบาง แต่แท้จริงภายใต้ชุดสูทหนานั่นแน่นไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อ ก็ถลาเข้ามาหา อ้อมกอดเพื่อประชาสัมพันธ์ถูกอีกฝ่ายคลายออก เมื่อคนมาใหม่ซุกอ้อมแขนของตัวเองเข้าโอบรั้งเอวอีกฝ่ายโดยอัตโนมัติ

ไม่ใช่อุปาทานหรอกที่คู่สนทนาของเขาหันไปมองผู้มาใหม่ด้วยสายตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความรักใคร่เอ็นดู

"สวัสดีครับ" เด็กผมทองนั่นยื่นมือข้างที่ไม่ได้โอบเอวจู๊ดมาจับมือกับเขา "เล่นบทเดียวกันมาตั้งห้าภาค เพิ่งจะได้พบกันครั้งแรกก็วันนี้"

เขาหัวเราะในลำคอ

"แน่ละสิ เพราะถ้ามีเธอ ก็ไม่มีฉัน"

เขาไม่ได้ละสายตาไปทางอื่นเมื่อชายหนุ่มกับคนรักของเขาพูดคุยกระซิบกระซาบกันเป็นเชิงนัดหมายต่อจากนั้น เพียงแต่ปล่อยกล้ามเนื้อไปตามสบายไม่ได้โฟกัสอะไรทั้งสิ้น ดวงตาที่มองเห็นเพียงข้างเดียวไม่เอื้ออำนวยให้เขาเห็นอะไรวอบแวบทางหางตา เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องเห็นสิ่งที่ไม่อยากเห็นอยู่แล้ว

รอยยิ้มเชิงขอโทษขอโพยมุ่งกลับมาที่เขา เมื่อหนุ่มผมทองโดนผู้กำกับเรียกให้ไปยืนอีกฟาก คู่กับคนรักในบทของตัวเอง

เขายิ้มตอบคนรักในบทของเขา

"ดูเหมือนว่าที่เขาลือกันในกองจะเป็นความจริงสินะ"

คำตอบมาในรูปการกัดริมฝีปากอย่างพยายามกลบความเขินอาย

"น่าอายเหมือนกันครับ อายุห่างกันขนาดนี้" คนรักในบทของเขาพูดออกมาจนได้ในที่สุด "แต่เจ้าเด็กนั่นก็ตื๊อเหลือเกิน จะว่ารำคาญก็ได้ แต่ไป ๆ มา ๆ ก็เคยชินไปซะแล้ว" ฝ่ายนั้นหัวเราะเหมือนไม่รู้จะทำอะไรดีไปกว่านั้น "เด็กน่ะครับ"

"เขารู้ว่าเขารักใคร มันไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับอายุเลยสักนิด"

เขาไม่ได้มองหน้าอีกฝ่าย เมื่อเอ่ยประโยคต่อมา

"เขามีความกล้าที่จะยอมรับว่าตัวเองมีความรัก จู๊ดควรภูมิใจในตัวเขามากกว่าจะคิดเรื่องอายุหรือคิดว่ามันน่าอาย"

แสงแฟลชกระหน่ำอีกระลอก เพราะการแถลงข่าวจบแล้ว และนักแสดงทุกคนถึงคิวลงจากเวที ทำให้เขามองไม่เห็นอะไรนอกจากประกายวอบแวบเข้าตา

ไม่มีอ้อมกอดประชาสัมพันธ์อีก เจอร์รี่เดินเข้ามาประกบเขาทันทีเหมือนอย่างทุกครั้ง คอยรั้งตัวเขาไว้เมื่อเขาชักจะเข้าใกล้กลุ่มแฟนคลับที่ยื่นมือยื่นไม้มาขอจับขอสัมผัสศิลปินที่ชื่นชอบสักครั้งมากเกินไป

ช่างไม่รู้เอาเสียเลยว่าตอนนี้เขาต้องการอ้อมกอดเหล่านั้นมากแค่ไหน

ออกจะเป็นเรื่องยากสักหน่อยที่จะทำเป็นไม่รู้ว่าจู๊ดคิดยังไง เขาไม่ใช่เด็กไม่เคยมีความรัก ไม่ต้องมีแฟน ๆ หรือสื่อมวลชนชง เขาก็ดูอาการของอีกฝ่ายออก

ชื่นชม หลงใหล รักใคร่ ปรารถนา

แล้วสิ่งที่เขาเลือกก็คือการแกล้งทำเป็นดูไม่ออก

อย่างที่บอก ความกล้าที่จะรับรู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังได้รับความรัก และยอมรับว่าตัวเองก็กำลังมีความรักตอบกลับ ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เกี่ยวข้องกับอายุ หรือถ้าจะเกี่ยว ก็คงจะเป็นไปในเชิงแปรผกผันกลับ ยิ่งนาน ความรักยิ่งเป็นเรื่องยากจะยอมรับ ยิ่งผ่านอะไรมามาก ยิ่งหวาดกลัวที่จะค้นลึกลงไปในความรู้สึก

เจมี่ บาวเออร์ คงไม่เคยสงสัยว่าจู๊ดมองเห็นอะไรในตอนที่ตัดสินใจตอบรับความรู้สึกของตัวเอง ส่วนจู๊ด แม้จะเริ่มหวั่นไหว แต่ก็ยังมีความมั่นใจเพียงพอที่จะยอมรับว่าความรู้สึกของเจมี่พุ่งเป้ามาที่ตน

มีแต่เขานี่แหละ ที่กอดความสงสัยเอาไว้ ใคร ที่จู๊ดกำลังแสดงออกว่ารัก

แฟนคลับยื่นมือยื่นไม้มาหา ร้องขอของที่ระลึกจากนักแสดงที่ตนชื่นชม เขาส่งยิ้มให้ในขณะที่หัวเต็มไปด้วยคำถาม ใครกันที่แฟนคลับพวกนี้กำลังยื่นมือมาหาแล้วบอกว่ารัก

กรินเดลวัลด์ หรือแจ็ค สแปโรว์ อิคาบอด เครน หรือเอ็ดเวิร์ดมือกรรไกร

มีสักคนไหมที่ยื่นมือมาเพื่อควานหา จอห์นนี่ เดปป์

ยิ่งอายุมาก ยิ่งผ่านความรักมามาก ยิ่งเป็นเป้าหมายของความรักจำนวนมาก ความคลางแคลงสงสัยก็ยิ่งทับท่วมใจจนไม่อาจหาทางออก เขาทำได้แค่เพียงเลี่ยงหลบความรักเหล่านั้น เพื่อจะได้ไม่ต้องตั้งคำถาม และไม่ต้องหาคำตอบว่าที่แท้จริง คนที่กล่าวคำรักเหล่านั้น พวกเขารักใคร

หัวใจของเขาเจ็บแปลบอย่างไม่ควรเป็น เมื่อบังเอิญเห็นรอยยิ้มที่จู๊ดมีให้กับเจมี่ บาวเออร์

รอยยิ้มที่ หากเขามีความกล้าพอ มันคงจะเป็นของเขา

แต่ ใช่ เขาไม่มีความกล้าที่ว่านั่น

เสียงหวีดร้องเรียกหาเงียบลงเหมือนปิดสวิตช์ เมื่อเจอร์รี่ยัดตัวเขาเข้าไปในลีมูซีน

เปลือกตาถูกปิดลงพร้อม ๆ กับกล้ามเนื้อใบหน้าที่คลายตัว ความเงียบทำให้คำถามที่อัดแน่นอยู่ในอกค่อย ๆ จางหาย ทิ้งไว้เพียงคำถามสุดท้ายที่ชีวิตนี้เขาคงไม่ได้คำตอบ

ถ้าเขาละทิ้งความสงสัย แล้วยื่นมือตอบรับความรู้สึกของจู๊ดจากใจ พวกเขาจะเป็นอย่างไรในตอนนี้

รอยยิ้มที่จางหายไปแล้วผุดขึ้นมาใหม่ แต่มันบิดเบี้ยวด้วยความเจ็บปวดที่ท่วมท้นจากหัวใจ คิดให้มันได้อะไรขึ้นมาในตอนนี้ อย่างกับว่าถ้าย้อนเวลากลับไปได้อีกครั้ง เขาจะมีความกล้าพอที่จะยอมรับความรู้สึกนั่นอย่างนั้นแหละ

ไม่ ไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้

ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างมันสิ้นสุดลงแล้ว

End.


End file.
